Fragile, Beating Hearts
by NickyFox13
Summary: It's a love story, one told from ten radically different perspectives, from the kids of the next generation.
1. Rose x Scorpius

**A/N: For Kore-of-Myth's 100 pairing challenge. This is the Next Generation. There will be ten pairings and will not connect with each other in any way unless stated in author's notes. **

**Disclaimer: Ages and years, age differences, birthdays, personalities (for the most part, as some are inspired by fanon) and looks are all I own. Everything is J.K. Rowling's as you should know by now. **

* * *

Her father would never approve of her romance between her and him. The reason? Apparently, her father and his father were enemies at school. She went after him in fourth year to spite her father, to see how he would react to dating him. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with him.

It was sixth year specifically when Rose Weasley fell for Scorpius Malfoy.

"Malfoy," she said to him coolly after a particularly difficult Transfiguration lesson.

"And I thought we were on a first name basis?"

"We are. That's my 'I-need-a-favor-from-you tone of voice."

"What do you want and what's in it for me?"

"I want to bring you home to meet my family. You get the satisfaction of scaring my family and you will make me very happy." Scorpius raised a skeptical eyebrow. He flicked golden-blond hair out of his face and wore an uneasy expression on his face.

"Just come home with me on Christmas holidays, okay?"

"You do know that holiday vacation is not for another three weeks?"

"I full well know that, I just like planning ahead." Rose promptly blushed and walked the other way.

* * *

Today was the day Rose was dreading. No matter how hard she hoped, this event was inevitable.

"Rose, stop being dramatic. You're sixteen years old, I promise you won't be dying any time soon," Scorpius said in a non-chalant tone of voice, calmly reading a book.

"I love you!" She blurted out, embarrassment overwhelming her tone of voice, her freckled cheeks turning pinker by the second. Scorpius, however, froze and dropped his book. His blue-grey eyes went wide with shock.

"I can tell you aren't convinced."

Before she could do an convincing, the Hogwarts express screeched to a halt.

"What are you doing with _him_, Rosie?" Hugo, her much taller, fourteen year old brother, asked in a half mocking, sarcastic and half serious voice.

"Get lost!"

"How is that possible? Only an idiot could get lost on a _train_!"

"You're an idiot, so that means you _can_ get lost."

"…But that makes no sense whatsoever." Hugo said. He knew logic wasn't Rose's forte when she was angry, so he merely shrugged at his sister's comment and tagged behind.

"ROSIE HAS A _BOYFRIEND_! ROSIE HAS A _BOYFRIEND_!" Hugo screamed in the loudest, most obnoxious voice he could muster. To Rose's horror, she was face-to-face with her father…

"You're friendly with Scorpius now?" Ron, her father, asked with a hint of confusion.

"How many times have I written to you saying that I'm friends with him?"

Silence.

"Is it true?"

"Is _what_ true?"

"That you are dating Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose did not answer, remaining stubbornly silent. Ron waited for her reply.

"Well, is it?"More silence. Her father's legendary temper would be flaring up soon if she didn't give him an answer soon. "Answer me!"

Even more silence.

"Yes." It was not Rose, but Scorpius who answered. He kissed her to ensure a cheesy ending.

"Are you convinced yet?" He asked with a look of pride on his face. The shocked face on Rose, Ron and Hugo shared was a good enough answer.


	2. Teddy x Rose

**A/N: I have some free time so I thought I should type this up. Please don't hate me for not updating earlier. **

* * *

Teddy Lupin wonders what he's done to deserve Rose's patented evil Weasley glare of death. All he did was snog her pretty older cousin Victoire. It would probably not be an intelligent move to admit that Victoire was an incredible kisser.

Teddy couldn't help but wonder if he saw a glimpse of jealousy in her eyes.

"She's eleven for God's sake! What would she be jealous of?"

He then recalled childhood at the Weasley-Granger household. Granted, his visits were incredibly infrequent but he spent copious amounts of time with her during holidays and a handful of weekend visits.

"Rose!" Teddy exclaimed towards the girl's direction.

"Teddy?" Rose as, confused as to why Teddy would be at the train station. He graduated ages ago!

"Teddy shoved his hands into his pockets, the awkward silence making him nervous.

"I saw what you did to Victoire a couple of minutes ago." A look of shock spread across his face.

"If you were going to passionately snog my darling oldest cousin, you should have been bigger, to make sure the Weasley family would talk about it forever! Like, fireworks, streamers and chocolate should have been involved…" As Rose rambled on, Teddy sighed happily, only half listening to Rose.

"At least she's not glaring at me anymore…"


	3. Domique x OC

**A/N: Warning! Mentions of femmeslash are rampant in this chapter! If this is not your cup of tea, please move on and do not flame because you do not like the pairing.

* * *

**It was the pretty Noelle Davies that changed Dominique Weasley's thoughts on love.

Noelle was the girl who turned heads with her beauty, her long, glossy midnight-black locks flowing down her back, her ocean blue eyes seemingly able to penetrate through your soul, full pink lips, high cheekbones, a delicate, heart shaped face and a perfect hourglass figure that any girl would kill for.

'Great,' Dominique thought bitterly, 'now I'm describing her in over-the-top descriptive detail. What have I come to?'

Dominique sighed and began to pick at her food.

"Dominique, the look on your face is positively pathetic. What's wrong?" It was her friend Pearl Williams, voicing her concern.

No answer. Just a dramatic sigh.

"Are you contemplating life again? You remember what happened the last time, don't you?"

"Now you know to never trust me with sharp objects and paprika."

"Seriously, tell me what's on your mind."

"Noelle Davies."

"Her again? My god, why her of all people to think about?!"

"I'm jealous of her."

"Not _this_ again…Dominique Katrina Weasley, you are amazing and need to see this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Dominique and Pearl went back to eating for the moment.

"Can you keep a secret?" Dominique asked in a whisper.

"Sure."

"…I think I'm gay."

"And my name is Joseph Smith. Really, what?"

"That's it. I like girls." Pearl moved her seat over two spaces.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm in love with you! You're my best friend."

"I can't take any chances." She stated nervously.

"Pearl, I thought you were better than that. You can trust my word." Dominique's face was pleading for Pearl to trust her.

"I'm sorry," she moved her seat back, "But who do you like? If it's Noelle, I'm going to scream…"

"Then I better not talk."

"How in the _hell_ can you like _her_?!" She yelled loudly. Dominique clapped her hand over her mouth.

"She's smart…" Dominique's face turned from absolutely horrified to dreamy.

"That's a given, Noelle's a Ravenclaw!"

"…pretty…"

"I bet it's a spell of some sort."

"…and from when I talked to her, she was nice and funny."

"There's no convincing you ot of this crush, is there?"

"Nope."

"When she breaks your heart, I'll be there to say 'I told you so!'"

"Such a nice friend, you are."

* * *

**A/N: Review motivate me to write more. If you liked this, or saw any mistakes, please leave a review and you'll see more. **


	4. OC x James

**A/N: …God, do I feel like a jerk for not updating this fic in forever. Hope this update satisfies your hatred of my lack of updates. Also, the OC in this fic is of my creation, so please don't steal her. Be warned for (practically non-existent) cursing!

* * *

**

Despite being named after a 'famous' prankster, James Potter really doesn't care for practical jokes. At the oh-so-ripe age of fourteen, he thinks of himself as too mature for such childish jokes.

"Oh, come _on_ Jamie!" Rose, his slightly older cousin, would whine to him, using a nickname she knew he hated. Being the daughter of a bookworm doesn't stop Rose freaking Weasley from being obnoxiously outgoing in James' opinion. Her over the top pranks just made her seem less like studious and scholarly Hermione Granger.

"Remember the good ol' day's when—" Rose starts enthusiastically, her eyes misting up as she begins her path down memory lane.

"There were no 'good ol' days' _Rosie_." James sneers and puts extra venomous emphasis on Rose's hated nickname of 'Rosie'. The girl's nostrils flare but she stays calm. He walks ahead, carrying his books tighter to his chest. Rose stays close behind, much to James' misfortune.

"Stop acting like a snob, James and let's have some family bonding time…"

"Screw off, Rose!" The younger boy screams too loudly. James promptly and angrily walks away from a shocked Rose, too filled with unnecessary rage to say anything more articulate to his older cousin. He, being the predictable boy he was, went straight to the library. Whenever he fought with his family members or needed a quiet place to clear his head, he went to the library.

And, like always, Ruby Benjamin waits in his favorite corner in the library. She is a year older than him—"fifteen and fucking awesome!" as she so modestly describes herself—and very average looking, with thick, wavy blond hair, brown eyes and enough freckles to pass as a Weasley.

"Bad fight with Rose again?" Ruby asks, sounding slightly bored. James nods furiously, his face a dangerous shade of red. Ruby sighs. _This is a cyclical, repetitive process,_ Ruby thinks, _James and his fights with his family just happen so…often. I wonder why it doesn't bother him. _She cares about James a lot, and it makes her unhappy to see him unhappy. So she figures sacrificing a few hours a week listening to an angry, ranting Potter would be worth it because it meant getting closer to him. (Boy was she wrong on that respect!)

Ruby takes a livid, raving James in her arms and strokes his hair in hopes he would calm down. It worked, just as she hoped, but James and Rose's relationship was never the same after that seemingly meaningless fight. Ruby dared not ask why, however. She tried to once, but James just turned red in anger and pursed his lips. The girl sighed, and shrugged.

_Oh, the things I do for love…

* * *

_

**A/N: Again, I'm evil for not updating; you readers have full permission to throw rotten tomatoes at me. I hope Rose doesn't come off as too much of a jerk…I just fail at trying to make her sound different than what fanon portrays her as. Also, James is a bookworm because, like Rose, I'm trying to portray him differently than an arrogant prankster. Just because he's named after Harry's father the arrogant prankster doesn't mean James II would be just like him.  
**

**/shuts up/ **

**I'm not too fond of the ending but it had to do because I couldn't think of anything else. Reviews, despite a long wait for this chapter and a bad ending?  
**


	5. Lily x Teddy

Lily could always trust Teddy to tell awesome stories, especially during thunderstorms. She was deathly afraid of storms, even though she's seven years old and old enough to not be afraid. Lily flinched at the booming thunder. As if on cue, she tip-toed quietly to Teddy's room and crawled into bed next to him. She nuzzled into his chest, waking Teddy. He stretched and yawned.

"Lily-flower, what's wrong?" He asked, still a bit sleepy. She flinched and made a terrible squeaking sound when a crackled of thunder boomed and a bolt of lightening flashed by.

"Would you like it if I told you a story?" Lily who hid under Teddy's blankets, nodded furiously.

"The one where the prince saves the day?" Lily slowly crawled out of his blankets and solemnly nodded.

"That's the one! But I think you know it better than I do. Would _you _like to tell it?" Her faced brightened up in excitement.

"Once upon a time…" The young girl began enthusiastically, telling her favorite story of heartless princes and magical creatures in a far away land. Lily was interrupted by a yawn mid sentence.

"Are you tired?" Teddy asked, the mocking tone ever-so-subtle in his voice. Lily falls asleep before she can answer.

* * *

**A/N: ...It feels like every chapter is getting shorter. Haha. I hope you still liked it~!**


	6. Scorpius x Albus

**A/N: I' m not dead! Ha. Also, in my head, both Scorpius and Albus are Ravenclaws. This is slash, aka a boyxboy pairing. If this is not your cup of tea, please leave.

* * *

**

"I hate you," Scorpius declared suddenly at breakfast. Albus blinked slowly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's with the sudden declaration of hatred?" Albus asked, chewing thoughtfully on a particularly crunchy piece of toast.

"You got a higher grade than I did on our last Potions test."

"…So?"

"So? _So?! _I am a Malfoy, and I am not allowed to be bested by a Potter!" Scorpius ranted dramatically.

"Do you want me to tutor you or something?" Albus asked with a slightly confused shrug.

"I refuse to be tutored," Scorpius admitted stubbornly.

"Then how will you be better than me if you aren't tutored by me?"

"You make no sense."

"Then my job's done," Potter said with a smug smirk. Albus seemed proud of himself for some completely unthinkable reason.

Scorpius sighed. "I'll meet you in the library in ten minutes. Don't be late."

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and the Potter brat still hadn't arrived. Scorpius was beginning to get impatient.

"Sorry I'm late, I just---" Albus explained, breathless.

"I don't have time for your stupid excuses. Just sit." Albus did as Scorpius asked (or rather, demanded).

"What are you having trouble with?"

"Concentrating on my work," Scorpius explained, intent on keeping his gaze away from Albus's.

"Dunno how I can help you with that." An abrupt, awkward silence ensues immidiately.

"There's another reason why I asked you here," Scorpius said with an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"….You mean you didn't need my tutoring help?"

"Of course I didn't you idiot. I wanted to confess my love to you."

"You like me?" Albus stated, more confused than ever.

"Of course I do, you twit. Why would I admit it if I didn't mean it?" Scorpius said. Albus smirked evilly and Scorpius took his turn to look utterly confused. Albus leaned over the table to kiss him squarely on the lips. After he broke the kiss, there was a silence.

"I'm a great kisser, aren't I?" Albus smiled smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself, you idiot."


	7. Roxanne x Lysander

Lysander got lost trying to find the Herbology greenhouses for the second time this week. His terrible memory seemed to have kicked in, and he didn't want to explain to Professor Sprout that he got lost getting to her class yet again. Professor Sprout made it quite clear that she would only cut slack for the first years for the first two weeks of school. It was near the end of the second week and Sprout's patience seemed to be waning.

Lysander wished it was easier for him to remember things, but he knew wishing wouldn't do anything in a situation like this, so he kept walking in hopes of finding someone to help him. He was out of luck until he spotted a girl, possibly a third year, with long hair in a very unusual but pretty color. It was sort of a mahogany brown that seemed to glow red when the sun hit it right.

_I wonder if something lives in her hair to make it so unusually colored…Maybe I should ask her. _He, feeling bold, walked up to the girl with the long, unusually colored hair.

"Excuse me…" Lysander said. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you lost?" The long haired girl asked.

"Yes, but I have a more important question for you. What makes your hair so pretty and so unusually colored?" She raised her eyebrow, confused at what Lysander was talking about.

"Blame my parents for my weird hair color. I don't do anything special to my hair except wash it daily. Is there any reason you ask?"

"I find your hair really pretty, that's all. I'm Lysander Scamander, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Lysander, I'm Roxanne Weasley."

"On to my next question, Roxanne, if you don't mind me asking," Lysander said.

"Go ahead, although you're bound to be late for your next class now," Roxanne explained with a chuckle.

"Where's the first year Herbology class room?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Come with me, I'll show you. It's not like Binns will notice if I miss his class…"

* * *

Lysander was eternally grateful when he finally arrived at the correct Herbology greenhouse with Roxanne, although it was awkward trying to explain that Roxanne wasn't a new student to the Herbology class.

He remembered to thank her as she left.


	8. Lily x Scorpius

Lily prided herself on her ability to mimic anybody's voice. She used that ability to her advantage by scaring her brother Albus by impersonating her mother so that he would do her chores. It got her in trouble more often than not, but she rationalized that the fact that she got away with it even for a while was worth it. She practiced every day in places where she thought nobody could hear her.

If people heard her practice, it would spoil the fun of the shock people got when she impersonated a teacher. _That_ was the best part of having a talent in imitating voices. She wouldn't call herself _cruel_ for laughing hysterically at people's reactions to her impersonation act. About ninety eight percent of the students fell for the mimicking and were mimicked by Lily at least once. (She didn't like thinking about the remaining two percent.) Usually, the people Lily mimicked found it flattering afterward.

Scorpius Malfoy, however, was one of the people with a voice that was impossible to mimic. It wasn't that he was a guy or anything, since she was able to successfully able to impersonate voices of men twice her age with voices deeper than hers. His voice wasn't nasal or squeaky or anything; in fact, it was soft and mellow.

Scorpius was a quiet guy almost to the point where people were shocked that he talked at all. He was friendly with her cousin Rose and her brother Albus, which was odd since Rose was bossy and hard to deal with if you didn't fight back and Albus was outgoing and silly. Lily found the trio of Rose, Albus and Scorpius hysterical which is why she sat by them during lunch that afternoon. Rose glared at Lily when she came by, clearly angry about something.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" Rose asked.

"Why do you act like you're about to get a disease if I sat by you?" Lily asked in a mostly innocent tone.

"The last time you sat by me, you mocked me mercilessly. That _hurt_, Lils, to the bottom of my soul." Rose stated dramatically.

"Relax, Rosie, it was all in good fun." Lily responded.

"It was a perfect imitation, Rosie, how could you have hated it?" Albus said enthusiastically. Rose snorted and went back to pouting into her food.

"I know why you're here." Albus said knowingly. Lily raised an eyebrow expectantly. "You want to hear Scorpius talk to break the icy exterior of Scorpius the Silent. Apparently, it's a game around Hogwarts to try and make Scorpius talk. Dunno who started it though." Lily was shocked that Albus guessed correctly.

"Hello, Scorpius. How are you doing?" She asked in her best imitation of Scorpius. She was proud of herself. For someone with minimal contact with Scorpius and even less reference with his voice, she thought she did well mimicking his voice. Scorpius grinned.

"You've almost got it," he said, "with a little work I think you can get it right."

With that, she vowed to work harder to get his voice correct. It was a weird thing to vow, Lily thought to herself, but she wanted to get it perfect. Lily talked to Scorpius more often about various subjects. He was very fun to talk to, Lily realized and she was sure that he became the tiniest bit more outgoing around her.

"So, Scorpius, is my imitation of you getting better? I've been working really hard at it and I personally think that I've improved." Scorpius smiled. Lily assumed the best.


	9. Lysander x Lily

**A/N: This chapter makes references to chapter 8 of this story, as it's a continuation of sorts of that chapter.

* * *

**

Lysander found it absolutely necessary to track down Roxanne to thank her for helping him find his class after Herbology ended. He was lucky to be outside, since her distinct hair, he thought, was more visible when outside. After looking for what seemed like too long, he spotted her red tinted deep mahogany hair flowing in the sudden breeze. She was sitting on a bench, her hair facing Lysander. Next to her was another girl with similarly odd colored hair. The girl next to Roxanne also had a similar reddish brown shade of hair, but the girl next to Roxanne's hair was much lighter tone, a light auburn to contrast with the deep mahogany.

"Roxanne!" Lysander exclaimed once he stopped analyzing hair colors. Roxanne looked at him.

"Hello, Lysander." She stated with a smile.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Roxanne's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"For helping me find my class today."

"Oh, it's not a problem. If you ever have any trouble, you could ask me anything. Lucy," Roxanne pointed to the girl next to her, who grinned confidently and waved, "will love to answer any questions you'd like to ask. I'm sorry, Lysander, but I have to go." With that, Roxanne got up out of her seat and quickly walked away. Lysander took Roxanne's spot reluctantly, while Lucy coughed to break the awkward silence.

"I think you and Roxanne have pretty hair!" Lysander blurted out. Lucy blushed lightly.

"I've never had anyone tell me that, to be honest," Lucy admitted.

"Really?" Lysander seemed genuinely taken aback.

"Yeah, really. I always thought my hair was weird. I hate not having bright red hair like some of my other family members," she said, curling her hair nervously. "But I think it's pretty. Better have an interesting shade of red than a boring shade of blond, I think." He emphasized blond by running his fingers through his chin length ash blond hair.

"But your hair is distinct."

"Is not."

"Let's agree that we are jealous of each other hair." Lucy said.

"I can agree to that."


	10. Lorcan x Dominique

Sometimes, Lorcan thinks. He thinks of school, of how he can study for his exams without putting in too much effort. Lorcan doesn't consider himself lazy, since his marks are decent when he tries but most of the time. Sometimes, he wants nothing to do with school. Lorcan wants to be like his parents and explore the world, to see what the world can offer him. But most days, he is content scribbling essays on parchment while staring out the window.

He thinks of his brother Lysander, of how he's doing without Lorcan by his side. Lorcan doesn't really see his brother much anymore and it depresses him more than he wants to admit. But he doesn't see Lysander much and he wants to know if his brother misses Lorcan as much as Lorcan misses Lysander.

He thinks of the other houses, of how Lorcan's life would have been different if he wasn't a Hufflepuff but a Gryffindor like his brother. He can't really imagine not being a Hufflepuff most days, since Lorcan staunchly believes this is the right house for him. Like his brother, Lorcan is fiercely loyal, almost to a fault. Unlike Lysander, Lorcan has patience and doesn't mind working hard when the opportunity offers itself.

Sometimes, Lorcan daydreams. He daydreams of Nargles during class and how they would make Transfiguration easier to study for. He daydreams of Crumple Horned Snorkaks nibbling on his food during meals. He wants to prove their existence one day.

Lorcan daydreams of being famous when he can't sleep. He wants people to know Lorcan Scamander as his own person, a forward thinker, anything besides 'Lysander's brother'.

He daydreams of Dominique Weasley's long strawberry hair. He rarely catches a glimpse of it, the wavy masses of her hair. He wonders what it's like to touch it and to see it up close. When Lorcan talks to Dominique, he always listens to her talking with fascinated eyes. She is loud and opinionated and likes that Lorcan listens to her without arguing, unlike her brother Louis. She is fiery like her hair and has a sharp wit, like a sword. He sees Dominique with Noelle Davies sometimes and there's a gleam in the red head's eyes he would never see when she's with other people and it makes him almost jealous that he can't get her eyes to gleam like that.

He sleeps that night with visions of glowing lights entangled in Dominique's hair and wonders what would happen if he could get away with that in real life. For now, he's content to dream and to think and not worry about real life.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is the last chapter of this story. I tried to write in a new style to end the story with a bang. Hopefully it worked out. **


End file.
